An Unexpected Site
by nicnicd
Summary: A surprise waits for Bella when she comes home early from work one day. Written for the Twifans For Haiti Compilation


**thanks to Vixen1836 for the beta work. **

**Disclaimer: tag—not it. **

* * *

Rain fell in steady rivers down my windshield, too quick for the ancient wipers to keep my sight from blurring completely. A quick glance at my watch told me I still had plenty of time to catch him, so I eased my foot off the gas slightly. My father's warnings about speed and rain had been drilled into my head absolutely, and hurrying would only cause an accident…

I wanted to see my husband at _home, _not in his emergency room. Mother Nature, however, was being a cockblocker, spilling torrential amounts of rain and causing me to drive slowly when I really wanted to drive at breakneck speeds home. I muttered under my breath at the deluge of water.

Being married to a doctor had its disadvantages—number one at the top of the list being his crazy work schedule. When I was getting ready for my day as a librarian at the elementary school, he was pouring himself into bed, exhausted from countless hours spent on call at the local hospital. We spent what time we could together, but he was so tired lately that I felt bad nagging him about falling asleep early.

Needless to say, _us time_ was a bit low on our respective radars. Today, when we'd been let out early for parent-teacher conferences, I'd rushed from the school. I'd never been so glad to _not_have students. There was a pile of books that needed checking in, but I would do those in the morning.

Finally, I turned into the drive of our modest two-story home. With a twist of my wrist, the engine was killed and the keys were stowed into my bag. I flipped the mirror down, checking my hair and makeup, wanting to look nice. The rain had turned my hair into a mess, soggy and starting to curl unbecomingly. Once I'd smoothed the frizzy strands out as best as possible, I twisted my hair into a loose knot and secured it with the clip. My makeup still looked decent, and only needed a reapplication of my lip gloss.

His car was still in the driveway, and, giddy now, I grabbed my umbrella from the passenger seat before making a dash to the front porch. The standing rain puddles had made a mess of my shoes, and I kicked them off as I opened the front door, letting my toes dig into the plush white carpet. As I shut the door quietly behind me, I glanced around the living room and what little bit of the kitchen I could see for Edward. The lights were all off, curtains pulled against the windows, and all was quiet.

_He must be asleep still._

As I debated waking him up, or leaving him to his sleep—poor baby got so little as was—a low moan sounded from the direction of our bedroom. Pausing mid-step, I turned my face to our bedroom door._That wasn't a man's voice…_

Shock coursed through me, turning my fingers to ice as I listened intently for another sound.

Quietly I headed toward our bedroom, ears perked and heart beating rapidly in my chest. A million scenarios raced through my head, each one more unpleasant than the last. The neighbor, a nurse from the hospital, perhaps that tramp Lauren from down the street…

When I reached the door, I laid my ear against it, listening to the sounds of moans and skin moving. Angry tears pricked my eyes and my vision clouded. Son of a bitch… Hadn't he promised, in front of our families and every friend we had, to love only me? To be faithful? Granted, it had been rough time recently, but enough to warrant betrayal?

Pissed off now, my temper surged as I laid my hand on the doorknob and gave it a violent twist, prepared for confrontation.

The sight I was greeted with was not one I'd ever expected.

My husband sat on our bed, scrub pants pulled down to his ankles, cock in-hand, and laptop bleating out the sounds that I'd heard.

He was watching porn.

"Jesus Christ. Bella. You… I… fuck."

Struck mute, I simply stared at him, watching as he scrambled over his laptop, pressing random keys until he flipped the damn thing shut. For a few seconds, even after he had sent it into hibernate, the sounds of whatever raunchy thing he was watching continued before silence took its place.

Feeling entirely chagrined now, I cast my gaze to the floor. Only seconds before I had been ready to tear his (and whoever he was in there with) limbs off and massacre the pair. Now, I felt silly. Overreaction was one of my fortes, and usually led to embarrassment.

My heart still hadn't slowed down from the initial shock of thinking he was cheating, and my face felt hot—no doubt a shade of red that Crayola had yet to invent.

"I'm sorry," I said, panicking and backing slowly out of the room. "I'll leave you alone."

Turning quickly on my bare feet, I spun from the room and rushed to the bathroom, locking myself in. I slid down against the door, sitting on my butt on the cold tiled floor.

As I tried to calm myself down, anger slowly began to replace my embarrassment. It had been over a week since he had touched me, and he was getting off to a freaking porno? That just… sucked.

As I set about trying to calm myself, a knock sounded at the door.

"Bella, let me in."

"No," I answered, not fully calm yet. "I'll be out in a minute."

There was a thump at the door—probably his head—and then quiet. I huffed at him. He could wait a minute.

Feeling so awkward, I thought over what to say to him, what to do. Did he do that often and if so, how much? Was there something wrong with us? Why was he watching porno instead of touching me? Standing up, I headed to the sink to stare at my confused reflection.

He still desired me and I knew that, but I couldn't help but wonder. Eyes bright, still glittering with my unshed tears, I took myself in, realizing I was a comical sight. My face was splotchy, little bursts of red covering my cheeks and my nose, and my hair really was a mess.

Sighing, I took a deep breath and decided I would have to ask him and it would be better to do so while presentable. I pulled my hair from its halfhearted twist, shaking it loose over my shoulders.

Once my hair was decent, I crossed the small space to the door, flicking the light and twisting the knob simultaneously. Edward sat against the wall opposite the bathroom, a sheepish look on his face. I paused in the doorway, deciding to start questioning frequency.

"Do you do… _that _often?" I asked, looking at a spot on the wall where the paint was beginning to chip._Huh, never noticed that before._

"I don't know. Not much," he answered. "Why are you home?"

"No diverting the topic," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I sighed before giving in. "Parent-teacher conferences start today, I'm off for a few days. I came home to surprise you."

"Well, you did," he said, smiling as if it was funny. At my scowl, he lost that grin. "Bella, don't be mad. I'm a guy, we like porn."

_Oh really?_ I threw my hands up in the air before putting them on my hips. "Seriously? That's the shittiest excuse ever. You have a willing wife, you know?"

"I didn't know you'd be home," he said, rising and then moving swiftly to stand in front of me. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It is to me," I sniffed, turning my head away from his striking green eyes. Unfairly, and even I knew this, I was pissed that he would do that when he could have just waited for me. I had missed him so much and here he was, jerking off to porn.

_Stupid emotions. Don't cry Bella._

"Hey," he said softly, turning my face back in his direction with a hand against my cheek "don't get upset. You know I'd rather have you, anyway. I was just trying to de-stress before work. If I'd have known you'd be home, I would have waited."

That was fair enough. I knew I was overreacting again, and it was silly to waste this extra bit of time with him upset and angry. Nodding, I let the hurt feelings go.

"Sorry," I said. "I forgot about the conferences, actually, or I would have told you. When do you have to leave?"

He picked up my arm, stroking my wrist as he turned it over to glance at my watch. He was wearing his own, but I let it slide. "Two hours," he sighed. "I wish it was tomorrow already."

"We have a day off together?" I asked, smiling finally at the news.

"Yeah, I switched shifts with someone last night. They needed Sunday off for their kid's birthday. I thought I'd miss a day with you, but we can make up for it tomorrow."

I smiled at him before going up on my tip toes to kiss him, feeling better and sillier than I would admit. "I'm sorry for overreacting," I said against his lips. "You don't even want to know what I_thought_ you were doing."

"What was that?" he asked, moving his hands to rest low on my back and pulling me closer. There was_no _way I was telling him that. Not only would he be mad, I also knew he'd be upset that I had doubted him.

"Nuh uh," I deflected. "Let's go to our room."

Laughing, he loosened his grip on me and pulled me to our bedroom, evidently forgetting his question in favor of my suggestion. Excitement coursed through my veins, my earlier freak-out forgotten as thoughts of sinking into our bed with my handsome husband wound through my mind. When we crossed the threshold into the room, he turned, wrapping his arms around me. Brushing his lips below my ear, he whispered against my skin "I'm glad you got off early. I missed you the last few days."

"I missed you too," I whispered, letting my hands trail up his back to grip his shoulders. I couldn't wait until his hours were easier; I'd missed moments like this… Nudging him backward to the bed, stopping our movements when his legs brushed the comforter, I reached down to pull the string of his pants, loosening them until they fell to our feet. My eyes raked over his form, trailing the muscles that ran down his stomach to disappear beneath the waistband of the black boxer briefs he wore.

"Eager much?" he snickered, reaching behind him to pull his tee shirt over his head.

I shrugged in response to his teasing; I truthfully couldn't disagree and wouldn't feed in to his ego, either. He knew how much I always wanted him, anyway.

Instead, I pushed him down to sit on the bed, moving to stand between his opened knees. His gaze followed my hands as they moved to the hem of my cream colored sweater, pulling it up slowly and tossing it over my head. I moved for my zipper next, but he beat me to it.

"Allow me," he said, stilling my hands with his own. Warm hands traced along the waistband of my skirt, moving in tantalizing trails to my hip and the zipper hidden in the side of the fabric. The loud sound of teeth releasing was loud in the silent room, and, once undone, he pulled the fabric down, tossing it to the floor.

I stood before him in only filmy scraps of lace, exposed and exhilarated. His hands went around me to smooth over the backs of my thighs, drawing me closer to him. Soft lips met my stomach, tongue dancing out to draw circles around my belly button. Needing to be closer still, I crawled onto the bed to straddle him.

I had missed him, this, so much… Leaning back, he brought me down on the bed to hover over him. My mouth sought his, a soft whimper escaping as first our lips, then tongues met in strong, hot urgency.

He began to roll us over, and my shoulders met with cool metal.

"Your computer," I groaned.

"Shit," he said, reaching behind me to pick it up.

"I still don't get it," I said, curious. I wondered what he liked about it, and if he preferred it to me… That thought was entirely depressing, and I began to play with the skin around my nails. I watched him silently, wondering if he was getting bored with me.

"Get what?" he asked as he sat the laptop on the floor beside the bed. He leaned back against the headboard, turning his confused gaze to my face.

"Well… porn," I said, embarrassed. "I mean, isn't it just a bunch of raunch?"

"It's not that bad, Bella. Some of it is raunchy, but… well, that's kind of the point."

This surprised me, honestly. Edward had always been so proper, a complete gentleman. It had taken us months to build up to our sexual relationship, kisses turning to touches, touches melting eventually to more. He'd said he didn't want to mess us up, confessing at the six month mark, before we finally rounded third base, that he had fallen in love with me and wanted more than just a short, college relationship.

As I'd already been head over heels and ready to head to Vegas if he asked, that tidbit of information hadn't bothered me in the slightest. So I'd waited, content with the pace if it meant I got to keep him forever.

An idea hit then, one that I would never suggest otherwise. I sat up. Would he go for it? I wasn't sure, but suddenly it was all that I could think of. Not that our sex life was bland, but adding in some spice couldn't hurt.

I took a deep breath, then blurted out "Show me."

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"I wanna see."

Quirking an eyebrow at me, he leaned down and grabbed his laptop again. "Come here," he patted the space between his open legs.

Elated that he'd agreed so readily, I moved slowly, not wanting him to lose his grip on his computer. I crawled over to him and sat with my back against his chest. He opened the computer, moving his arms around me to rest it on my lap while we waited for the machine to load back up.

His chest was warm against the bare flesh of my back, his chin resting on my shoulder. As the screen came to life, a black background appeared on the screen, a space for a video in the middle of it. His arms moved against my sides as he clicked around, leaving tingly wakes in their path as he wound the video back to the beginning.

I watched in fascination as a busty blonde girl appeared on the screen in trashy lingerie. Snorting, I turned my face to his. "Blonde. Figures."

"Shh. Just watch," he said, laughing.

Turning my attention back to the screen, I watched as the girl was met by what was probably an attractive guy, but as I had Edward, he didn't really measure up in my eyes. As I watched the events fold on the screen, I became distinctly aware of Edward behind me.

Hot, even breaths expelled drafts of sensation across my shoulder, tickling my skin as they moved. His hands, now wrapped around my stomach, moved slowly against my skin, dragging back and forth. I shifted a bit, eyes still following the movements on the screen but attention tuned more to my husband behind me.

The girl onscreen was on her back, legs clenched around the man's head as he pleasured her with his mouth. My breath caught when she moaned, and Edward pulled me closer to him in response. Raising a hand to move my hair over one shoulder, he drug it back down my arm to where my fingers rested against my leg.

As the man in the video moved up and positioned the blond girl's legs away from her body, warm lips met my skin, jolting my attention away from the screen. He was getting turned on and so was I.

I tilted my head in the opposite direction, exposing more for him to touch. Long fingers wrapped around my hand, bringing them up to his hair. Anchoring my fingers in the soft strands, I held him to me, watching the screen.

"What do you think," he murmured, dipping his head to suck at the skin of my neck.

"It's…not that bad," I admitted. I could see the draw to it, honestly. Or perhaps it was watching it with Edward that had me so worked up.

"Well, go ahead and watch," he said, returning his attention back to my exposed flesh.

Twisting my head back around to the screen, I resumed watching as the man flipped the girl over and entered her from behind. Edward's hands dropped behind me, fingers moving expertly to unclasp the hooks to my bra. With his chin, he moved one strap off of my shoulder and let it fall down my arm, moving his other hand to take the fabrics place. I whimpered as his warm hands met my breast, teasing and flicking against my hardened nipple.

His other hand moved back to my stomach, drawing little patterns before dipping beneath the lace of my bottoms. I ground against him, feeling his excitement against my back as he cupped me in his palm. The action on the screen was forgotten as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against his shoulder, opening my legs wider to allow him more room.

His lips brushed against my cheek before they met my own. Warm, sweet breath whispered across my lips as his tongue found mine. My grip on his neck tightened, pulling his face closer to mine. Breaking from our kiss, I moaned as he moved a finger against me, tracing down to slip inside. Done now with the onscreen action, I slammed the lid of the computer shut and sat it beside me as my legs fell open.

His touch was expert, sure and swift as he brought me closer to the edge. Years of practice had paid off; he knew which way to touch me, all the little tricks that curled my toes and made my heart race. My breathing was heavy, embarrassing in any other setting, but I paid it no mind, surrendering to Edward's touch. My hands drifted to his thighs, gripping them as continued to tease me.

"Did that turn you on, Bella?"

A whimper was my response as I moved my hand to cover his over my breast. Squeezing his fingers, I silently asked for more. More of his touch, his hands… more of him.

"Hmm. Can I take that as a yes?"

"You can take it however you want," I said, "as long as you keep doing that."

Against my wishes, his hands left their spot between my legs. The need for him lit my skin on fire, razing the blood in my veins. Nearly sobbing in frustration, I nestled my bottom further into him to begin a slow grind, delighted when he tightened his grasp, rocking my body against his own. He was rock hard for me.

Reaching behind, I slid my hands under the waistband of his shorts, tugging at the fabric for access, stroking him. He groaned, but this wasn't enough. I wanted him naked and ready before me. Inspired, I moved down the bed, turning to look at him, my hands roving his muscular thighs to the elastic at his waist. Slowly I peeled them down, wetting my lips with my tongue as he lifted for me.

Silently, I appraised his lean, muscular form. Chiseled in all the right spots, but not overly so, he was perfect, and all mine. Once the boxers were flung over my head—a passing hope that they landed somewhere normal flitted quickly through my brain—I crawled up the bed, moving to straddle his knees and leaning down to kiss him. He grabbed me by the hips firmly, pulling my body closer to his until we were chest to chest.

"These need to go," he growled, twisting the lacy fabric separating us in his fingers tightly. Half hoping he would just rip the damn things, I was surprised when he ran his hands down my stomach and in between us, dipping down to nudge the fabric aside.

That was different. He was so worked up today, so forceful and… _raw_. Briefly I wondered if watching people go at it on a small screen had affected him that much, or if, like me, it was the act of watching together that was the cause. Whatever the reason, I didn't mind one bit.

My earlier concerns of not being enough were swept away as I focused on his face. Eyes heavy with lust wandered over me. Lips parted as his tongue swept slowly side to side; he missed nothing. I felt sexy, needed. Desired.

My attention was snapped back when I felt his cock slide against me, teasing before pulling back. I lifted my hips, hovering before I sank down onto him.

Eyes closed, I welcomed the shot of adrenaline that raced though me, coursing in an anticipatory buzz. I'd always loved the first few seconds of this; the connection that was so deep. My body stilled of its own accord, thrilling over the way he felt. Hard, perfect and mine.

When I ground against him once, signaling that I was ready, his hands moved back to my waist. I began to set our pace, slow at first, languorous rolls of my body bringing his warm chest to mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and brought my face down to meet his.

Nibbling on his bottom lips with soft, sweet nips, I coaxed his mouth open. Warm, peppermint scented breaths filled my senses as his tongue twisted with mine. His hands ran down my thighs to my calves at his side. Gripping them, he nudged my legs further apart until I broke from our kiss to lean away and wrap them around his back.

My behind rested comfortably on his thighs, and the angle allowed me to lean further back to watch as he slipped in and out of me. The sight was mesmerizing, and a brief flicker of the video we'd watched ran across my mind.

Hands down, this was better to watch.

The sound of our lovemaking filled the room—breathy moans and sliding skin against skin filled my ears. Feeling a little dirty, I buried my head into his neck, swiping my tongue out to draw circles to taste him.

Soon I was lost in the pleasure. Again and again I sank onto him as my pace increased, quick snaps of my hips bringing him deeper and closer. One of his hands moved to my backside, fastening on and pulling me into him faster, over and over, while the other skimmed up my back. Strong fingers wrapped around my shoulder, tangling in my hair.

Though I was lost in euphoria, I registered the sudden movement before he pulled me down forcefully to meet him. The molten burn of pure lust settled low in my belly, branching out and up—hot and needy, licking my nerves. I wanted more, too…

"I—oh, right there," I groaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Yeah?" he asked, continuing to roll his hips in tight little circles beneath me. "Feel good baby?"

"Mmhmm," I agreed, biting down on his shoulder as a wave of heat surged through my body, causing my hips to buck frantically. I was close. Tightening my legs around his back, I was desperate to have more of him.

"Oh fuck… I just want you to know… watching that with you was so hot," he said, pausing when I soothed my tongue over the spot I had just bitten. "God. You getting turned on, watching other people fuck? Incredible."

"Yeah? You liked that?"

"Yes," he hissed, and I was unsure if he was answering my question, or responding to the hand that I had slipped between us to rub over my clit.

His little confession, the fact that I had worked him up this much with my curiosity, and the naughty things he was saying had brought out a wilder, less gentle side of me. Wantonly, I passed a finger over my throbbing spot, snaking it down to where he disappeared in and out of me. Watching me move, his grip on my shoulder tightened, pulling me down as he moved his body upward.

Everything caught up to me at once. The quick, deep thrusts, the way he felt as he moved in and out of me. The way his hands gripped me so tightly, fingers digging into my skin and rocking my body against his. My own excitement from this unregulated, rough side of him that was rare and, frankly, insanely hot…

With one last dip of my hips, my body stilled as my orgasm ripped through me. Blinding white light surged behind my closed eye lids as I clenched him inside of me, crying out as the pleasurable feelings hit their peak. His thrusts grew faster under me, strokes becoming longer and firmer.

"Fuck. Bella, you're gonna make me—"

Crashing my lips forcefully to his, I cut his words off with my mouth. As I rode out my orgasm, my movements grew slack as utter bliss spread throughout me. Wrapping his arms around my back, he flipped us over, pressing my back into the mattress as he settled back over me. Pulling my knees up with a quick yank, he crushed my legs between us, pinning my shins against his chest. Hovering above me, close but far away, we stared through his quick, precise rhythm, exhaling together with each thrust.

We had never done this position before...

"Oh," I breathed, shocked.

"You feel fucking incredible."

Internally, I made a promise to myself that if watching a porno with him brought out this side of his personality, I'd do it more often.

Burying his face into my neck, he sucked at the skin of my collar bone as his thrusts became hard, fast…primal. I dug my nails into his back, holding him close to me in any way that I could. This new position was one that I immediately liked. He was hitting spots that I'd never even known existed, and the way he pressed into me was thrilling to my senses. A guttural sound left my lips as a wilder, less inhibited knowledge of self wound its tentacles into my psyche.

I turned my face to meet his ear.

"Fuck me, Edward." Giving me what I'd asked for, his needy, grasping hands dug into the flesh of my ass, lifting my body to meet his quick, erratic thrusts. Hot, ragged breaths floated across my neck as teeth and tongue stung and soothed.

He felt fucking amazing. The warm, sweat slicked skin of his abdomen brushed along the backs of my thighs.

"Damnit," he growled, lifting his body away from mine and yanking my hips flush against his. His movements stopped as he threw his head backward. I watched in fascination as the muscles under the skin of his neck stretched as his mouth opened with a groan of pleasure. Pulsing inside of me, he came.

Collapsing onto me, he lay spent and winded, enveloping me his warmth. My hands ran aimlessly up and down his spine, tracing over the ridges in lazy patterns with my nails. I felt loved, cherished as he placed his lips over my rapidly beating heart to drop a slow, open mouthed kiss to my skin.

Strong hands reached beneath me, anchoring me to him as he rolled us over. He nestled me into the side of his body, and I draped an arm across his chest. Reaching behind me with the other arm, I felt around for the edge of our comforter, instead meeting with cool metal. His laptop.

I laughed. "I can't believe we didn't knock this off the bed."

"Hmm?" he murmured drowsily, and I looked over to see a sated, content smile on his lips, one eye half opened to see what I meant. "Oh, yeah. Here, give it to me."

Once the expensive piece of equipment was sat safely on the floor and we were cocooned under the heavy cotton fabric, we lay silently, hands smoothing over each other's skin in calming patterns. The metal of my wedding band twisted around my finger, snagging against the webs of my finger.

"I wish you didn't have to work tonight," I said, missing him already.

"Mmm. Me too. But, we have all day tomorrow to lounge around the house."

Taking comfort in that fact, the knowledge that tomorrow could be spent together flooded my mind, a dozen possibilities forming. "That's true. What do you want to do?"

"I have a few ideas," he laughed, slipping a hand over my ass to pull me closer. "Didn't we get a video camera as a wedding gift?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) **


End file.
